Homesick
by Dutchy1992
Summary: Lizzie has always had extreme cases of homesickness. Now that she's on the run with Red and has nothing left from home, she's down and homesick. Red has a surprise for her to make her feel better.- Fluffy one shot, folks! Lizzington, no romance though.


For the second time this week I locked myself in the bathroom. Throwing up everything that I ate and hour before. After Red took me to his jet we flew out to Canada. Somewhere deserted. Somewhere safe. According to Reddington. Of course Red made sure I had everything I could possibly need. Clothes, books, toiletries and he made sure there was food of the best quality. And it was delicious. Yet I have been feeling sick for the last week. Stomachpains, headaches, nausea and throwing up twice.

'Lizzie?' Red knocks on the bathroom door.

'I'm okay', I say back. My voice is hoarse and soft. 'I'll be right out.'

'Do you need anything?' he sounds worried. Which is kind of nice.

'No', I say, feeling another round of nausea start. He murmers a soft okay and leaves. I immediatly start to dry heave again. Suddenly it makes me sad. I actually want someone to hold my hair back, to rub circles on my back. Tom used to be so good to me whenever I got sick. Even when I got my period and was lying on the bed in fetal position, crying because the cramps got so bad. Suddenly I miss that. Someone who loves you and takes care of you when you're unwell. I know my marriage was a lie but not in those moments. I didn't know he didn't really love me. In those moments, where I was at my most vonurable, he was there. And now I have no one. I feel incredibly lonely. The feeling is making me cry softly. I feel like crap and there is no one to hold me. It just gets to me now. I flush the toilet and allow myself to cry for a little while.

It takes me a few minutes but eventually I feel good enough to leave the bedroom and go to see Red. Knowing he's worried about me.

'Hey', I say when I enter the living room. There's a hint of shock when he looks at me.

'Sweetheart, you don't look well', he says.

'It's probably just stress. I'll be fine', I whisper, 'I haven't been sleeping well, can barely stand the thought of food. I just want to go home, Red.' I sigh as I sit next to him on the couch.

'You're homesick', he states. I nod and wipe a tear from my cheek.

'I'll be okay. I just miss Hudson, my job. Being able to go to my father's grave. I'll adjust, it's just going to take a while.' He moves closer and wraps his arm around me, gently pulling me towards him.

'You can talk to me whenever you need, I will hold you when you want me to, I'll never leave you alone. You can trust me on that. I hope you know that', he says in a low voice.

'I do.'

That was a week ago. I've talked to Red a couple of times, cried on his shoulder but I keep feeling bad. I already lost a couple of pounds and my appitite isn't improving. I always have been homesick. When I was a little girl I could barely go to any kind of camp. Wherever I went, I didn't eat for days, threw up every night and cried for my dad. I didn't move out of my dad's house until Tom and I moved in to our new home. Whenever I had to go somewhere for a couple of days it was always the same. When my marriage fell apart and started living at the motel I had Hudson. He became my home. But now I'm in a different country and I don't have anything here that feels like home. I shared this with Red and he said we'd figure it out together. Usually I feel embarresed to confess to someone that I'm extremely homesick but tk Red it didn't feel strange. Like he understood.

Again I barely slept last night so I decided to lay in bed a while longer to rest. I keep falling in en out of sleep which is greatly appreciated. Until I feel a warm wind on my face. I must have dozed off for a while because I have to rub the sleep out of my eyes. But when I do I can't believe where the warm wind is coming from.

'Hudson?' I say in disbelieve. He happily barks and jumps on the bed. Immediatly jumping between my legs. I grab him and hold him against, bury my nose in his fur and breath in his smell. Again I start to cry but this time I'm happy. Happy to have my home back. 'Hi buddy', I whisper behind his ear. He turns around in my arms and starts to happily lick my face. I laugh and fall back onto my pillow. Only for him to lay beside me with his head on my stomach.

'I see your surprise found you', Red says smiling from the door.

'You. How did you?' I ask.

'I couldn't stand to see you so miserable. So I had one of my people fly to DC, get him out of the shelter, remove his chip and flew him out here to you', he explains like it's the most normal thing.

'I don't know what to say. Thank you, Red', I whisper in awe.

'Seeing you smile and hearing you laugh makes it more than worth it, Lizzie', he says in that low voice of his. It makes me blush.

'Can he stay with me?'

'That's why his chip is removed. No one can track him this way. He can travel with us.' Hudson will stay with me. I couldn't be more grateful. He's the only living creature who has never let me down.

'You hear that? You're going to see the world', I say to Hudson. He barks as if he understands. Both Red and I laugh. And I know in that moment that wherever I go, I'll never be alone.


End file.
